With the growth of cloud computing and pattern-based virtual systems, traditionally on-premise products need two installation programs: a traditional installer for software deployment and a pattern-based package for the cloud. Delivery of software as a virtual or physical appliance creates a third platform that product installers may need to support. However, in view of the proliferation of cloud computing and usage, traditional installers may not have been developed for many cloud-based products.